<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El secreto entre los dos by Roxanna210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994842">El secreto entre los dos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanna210/pseuds/Roxanna210'>Roxanna210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fame, Gay, M/M, Platonic Romance, Relationship Problems, Yizhan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanna210/pseuds/Roxanna210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan apenas había podido ver a su novio en esta temporada. Los ataques de parte de algunos haters aún no había cesado, pero deseaba ver a Yibo. </p><p>No planearon todo muy bien, se vieron de un día para el otro, y eso tuvo consecuencias. </p><p>Tal vez... Tal vez Xiao no era bueno para Yibo, no ahora; siempre parecía que, cuando estaba todo bien, algo venía y le mostraba que no vivía en un cuento de hadas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo extrañaba mucho, extrañaba al pequeño león que durante tanto tiempo lo había hecho sonreír. Simplemente no había podido esperarse a la semana entrante, quería verlo.</p><p>Sonaba egoísta, pero, por... todas las cosas que habían estado pasando en su vida, todos las complicaciones que había tenido con su agencia... No había podido verlo casi. La cuarentena los había ayudado un poco.</p><p>Estaba en Chongqing, su ciudad natal. Yibo le dijo hace unos días que ayer iba a estar unos días por allá (tenía que grabar unos anuncios), así que podrían encontrarse, pero Xiao se había negado. Pero no podía negar lo obvio, quería verlo, mucho.</p><p>No tardó al día siguiente en llamarlo a primera hora de la mañana. Rio al escuchar su voz somnolienta, le parecía tan tierna y confortable. Tan pronto como Xiao le mencionó acerca del tema, la voz del menos pareció alegrarse de inmediato y aceptó sin dudar su oferta. Escuchar a su pequeño león reí, fue suficiente para contagiarle a él también su risa.</p><p>Por eso ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de su ciudad, que conocía tan bien, con su corazón palpitando con tanta rapidez que parecía que los demás ciudadanos a su alrededor podían oír sus latidos. Aceleró sus pasos, estaba llegando tarde, Yibo estaría esperándolo.</p><p>No podía creer que se había hecho tarde, el lugar era uno que ya ambos conocían: un callejón, dos calles abajo del departamento que por el momento estaba alquilando, decorado gracias a los dueños del restaurante japonés de al costado (no era su culpa que adorase comer). Los dueños habían puesto un par de plantas y unas lámparas de velas antiguas, que emitían una tenue luz... No les había parecido un mal lugar, bastante... <em>íntimo</em>.</p><p>Pero... el hecho que no habían planeado ese encuentro con cierta <em>anticipación</em>, podría traer problemas, para ambos (eso era lo que menos quería). Solía ser la manager de Yibo quien los ayudaba a ambos a reunirse por unos momentos y escaparse unas horas del ojo del público. Hoy no contarían con su ayuda.</p><p>El chofer de su agencia lo había dejado en la puerta de su departamento, aún era temprano, faltaban dos horas aún. No había tenido tanto trabajo como antes, no estaba tan acostumbrado a los ratos libres, pero hoy lo agradecía. Vería a Yibo, eso le hacía feliz.</p><p>Había tomado un baño al llegar y comió unas rodajas de naranja. Tal vez pensó mucho en qué debía ponerse. Debía de pasar desapercibido por las calles de Chongqing (aunque eso parecía a veces bastante difícil), pero también quería verse bien para su... <em>cita</em>. Simplemente pensar en aquella palabra hizo que sonriera, pintando sus mejillas de un suave rosa. Parecía un adolescente, nervioso por su primera cita, y le parecía absurdo, ya que Yibo y él ya habían salido más de una vez, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ese era el efecto que Wang Yibo tenía en él.</p><p>Se había decidido por un par de jeans oscuros y una polera blanca (que le había robado hace unas semanas), pero, mientras se ponía sus zapatillas, se dio cuenta de la hora. Cómo habían pasado dos horas en ese corto lapso de tiempo, no lo sabía, pero trató de arreglar su cabello y lavar su dientes antes de ponerse su mascarilla y gorra negra y salir del apartamento.</p><p>Trataba de evitar el contacto visual con los demás ciudadanos que lo rodeaban, de ser posible evitar todo tipo de atención. Inconscientemente, estando solo a una calle del lugar, aceleró sus pasos. Ver un conocido carro negro alejarse del restaurante le provocó una sonrisa y se acomodó mejor su tapabocas, Yibo apenas había llegado. Caminó con vehemencia y nerviosismo, entró al callejón sin mirar atrás y siguió hasta el final, quitándose las prendas que cubrían su rostro.</p><p>Miraba expectante a su alrededor, en busca de la figura del menor, ¿estaría escondido?Le divirtió aquel gesto, a veces Yibo se comportaba como un niño pequeño y juguetón, y <em>otras...</em></p><p>Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna dorsal al sentir como un par de brazos abrazaban su cintura con fuerza. Sintió un leve cosquilleo cuando un casto beso fue depositado en la curva de su cuello, para luego sentir sobre su hombro como alguien apoyaba su cabeza.</p><p>—Te extrañé mucho, Zhange— susurró Yibo cerca de su oído, afianzando cariñosamente el agarre sobre su cintura.</p><p>Xiao no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa y posar sus manos sobre las de él, también lo había hecho, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Tardaron unos segundos en separarse, ninguno al parecer quería dejar de lado el contacto entre sus cuerpos, el calor que ambos emanban era reconfortante para ambos, pero debían hacerlo. Cada uno se puso a un lado del callejón, alejados de las lámparas y la vista de los transeúntes.</p><p>Con una simple pregunta, Yibo no tardó en empezar a hablarle de sus actuales trabajos y de los que le estaban ofreciendo. Era el que más hablaba de los dos, era ya algo común entre ellos. Mientras lo veía mover sus labios para contarle las diversas experiencias y escenas que le pedían hacer, Xiao se le quedaba mirando con dulzura y ensoñación; a veces simplemente no lo podía creer. Ese chico seis años menor que él, que le había parecido distante, solitario y frío la primera vez que lo vio llegar al set, ahora hablaba incluso más que él.</p><p>Yibo definitivamente era alguien especial, solo tuvo que aprender a conocerlo. Y cuando lo hizo, simplemente no pudo alejarse de él, había empezado a ver la especial manera en la que sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaban o pasaban el rato jugando en el tiempo libre que tenían entre cada hora de grabación. Había amado eso, su sonrisa, su manera juguetona de comportarse, cada mínimo detalle, hasta los que a veces llegaban a ponerlo nervioso a él, amaba todo de él.</p><p>Las palabras y la sonrisa de Yibo repentinamente desaparecieron, acabando con la ensoñación de Xiao. Serio, Yibo le preguntó si todo estaba bien, si los asuntos con los haters estaban disminuyendo; no le pudo contestarle de inmediato y empezó a jugar con el anillo plateado que tenía sobre su dedo medio. Asintió. "Bien", le dijo lo más seguro que pudo.</p><p>Agradecía ser un actor, o por lo menos trataba de serlo, porque de no saber actuar en lo más mínimo estaba seguro que no habría podido encubrir tanto la verdad como en ese momento; solo quería tirarse a los brazos de su novio y que este le abrazase, como antes, como cuando ambos habían empezado a salir hace dos años, cuando todo era más pacífico para ambos. Yibo le miró escéptico, como si no creyese sus palabras, hasta que lo vio sonreír, fue entonces cuando él también lo hizo.</p><p>—Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes— dijo, apartándose de la pared y acercándose a él, volviendo a envolverlo con sus brazos— y podremos estar juntos incluso más que antes.</p><p>Xiao rio. Su pequeño león sí que tenía una gran imaginación; nada le gustaría más que se cumpliesen sus palabras.</p><p>La plática continuó, ahora con Yibo a su costado, ambos robándole sonrisas y sonrojos al otro, hasta un poco más que unos castos acercamientos. Ambos chicos andaban muy cariñosos, con sus manos rodeando al contrario, hasta que la alarma de un celular empezó a sonar. Ambos se separaron.</p><p>Yibo sacó su celular y apagó la alarma, algo fastidiado porque les había arruinado el momento de intimidad; Xiao sonrió al ver que su novio aún conservaba el dibujo de su moto que él le había hecho en la carcasa de su celular.</p><p>—Debo irme— le explicó con molestia—, tengo una sesión de fotos en 20 minutos.</p><p>Xiao, extrañado, asintió. Ya era bastante tarde, serían pronto las 11 de la noche, ¿y Yibo tenía aún que trabajar? Sabía que sus horarios antes habían sido parecidos, no era algo nuevo, pero Yibo... era menor, tendría que estar descansando. Apostaba que esta no era la primera vez que su trabajo terminaba así de tarde.</p><p>—Duerme— le aconsejó, acunando su rostro. Yibo sonrió en respuesta.</p><p>El menor acercó más su cuerpo al suyo, Xiao se tensó, poniendo instintivamente sus manos en su pecho para mantener la distancia. Quiso acercar su rostro al suyo, pero Xiao desvió su mirada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a sabiendas de las intenciones del menor; Yibo suspiró.</p><p>Le molestaba no poder besarlo como antes, sí, pero Xiao se lo había dicho miles de veces: "No podemos besarnos en público". Y él hacía siempre (o trataba en su mayoría) de hacer lo que ese dulce conejo le pedía, por eso se había mantenido callado cuando esos... <em>haters</em> habían empezado a atacarlo. Le había hervido la sangre no poder salir y defenderlo, pero cumplió. Mínimo durante la cuarentena...</p><p>Xiao estaba distraído, pensando en si había sido una buena idea haber evitado ese beso (porque, después de todo, él también lo quería), hasta que sintió dos dedos posarse sobre la comisura de sus labios y presionarse levemente contra estos; el color rojo volvió a invadir por completo su rostro.</p><p>Una traviesa risilla se escapó de la boca del león, mientras Xiao lo regañaba, todo avergonzado.</p><p>Así, con un rápido beso sorpresa sobre la mejilla del mayor, Yibo se despidió al ver un carro negro estacionarse delante de la entrada del callejón.</p><p>Xiao, al verlo irse, tocó sus labios, luego su mejilla; seguían calientes.</p><p>Avergonzado, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Ya tenían tres años siendo novios y aún Xiao Zhan no se había acostumbrado a los traviesos y románticos gestos que ese niño, seis años menos que él, tenía con él.</p><p>Pero... <em>lo amaba. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problemas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No era aún medio día.</p>
<p>Aunque Xiao Zhan amaba su trabajo y se había acostumbrado mucho a estar todo el día atareado, con su agenda llena, y yendo de un lugar a otro, tenía que admitir que no estaba del todo mal tener unas horas más de descanso.</p>
<p>Aún su manager no lo llamaba y, lo que lo tenía contento, eran los recuerdos de la noche de ayer. Lo tenían sonriendo a cada segundo que lo recordaba.</p>
<p>Se había puesto a ver <em>Weibo </em>mientras esperase escuchar el timbre de su celular o el de su puerta. Aún había comentarios en contra de él, también veía el de sus fans y, por qué no, se puso a revisar el Yibo también.</p>
<p>Apenas había tenido tiempo para ver los primeros segundos del comercial de Ximalaya cuando su celular empezó a vibrar. Miró el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, ¿Zhuo Cheng?</p>
<p>—¿A-Cheng?</p>
<p>—Hola, Xiao.</p>
<p>Su tono parecía serio, preocupado mejor dicho.</p>
<p>—Tiempo sin hablarte, A-Cheng. ¿Sucede algo?</p>
<p>Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos.</p>
<p>—¿Zhuo Cheng?</p>
<p>—Xiao, ¿te has visto recientemente con Yibo?</p>
<p>La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, ¿cómo Zhuo Cheng...?</p>
<p>—Bueno...</p>
<p>—¿Has visto <em>Weibo</em>?— le preguntó con el mismo tono.</p>
<p>—Sí— asintió—, estaba viéndolo ahora mismo, ¿qué pasa con eso?</p>
<p>—...¿No lo sabes?</p>
<p>Xiao rio levemente.</p>
<p>—A-Cheng, no te estaría preguntando si lo supiese. Pero tu tono me tiene preocupado, más te vale que esto no sea una broma o...</p>
<p>—Xiao, tú y Yibo están por todo <em>Weibo</em>— dijo finalmente.</p>
<p>A Xiao se le congeló la sangre. Yibo... <em>¿y él?</em> Negó, esto debía ser una broma.</p>
<p>—Oye, Zhuo Cheng...</p>
<p>—Hay unas fotos de ustedes dos, al parecer son de ayer— empezó a explicarle—, cerca de un restaurante japonés. Por alguna razón...</p>
<p>Ya no lo escuchaba. <em>No, no, no...</em></p>
<p>Esto era justamente lo que Xiao había querido evitar... Si lo veían con Yibo, no solo saldrían muchos más rumores a flote, también sus haters irían por él, podrían arruinar la ascendente reputación que él solo se estaba ganando...</p>
<p><em>No, no, no... </em>Debía de encargarse de esto, ahora.</p>
<p>—¿Xiao?, ¿Xiao, me escuchas?</p>
<p>—Sí, aquí estoy— el temblor en su voz era notorio.</p>
<p>—Entonces ustedes dos...</p>
<p>—¿Qué tan nítida son esas imágenes, A-Cheng?</p>
<p>—Lo suficiente para más o menos identificarlos, a ambos— <em>mierda, no,no. Esto no, no ahora</em>—. Tomaron también una del carro que dejó a Yibo cerca del restaurante, luego una tuya— mientras que su amigo más le contaba, parecía que más su mundo se estaba derrumbando—. Son solo tres, no creo...</p>
<p>Espera, ¿tres?</p>
<p>—¿Tres? A-Cheng, solo me has dicho sobre dos. ¿La otra...?</p>
<p>—Es de otra persona, dudo que sea verdad— dijo—. Fueron a cenar anoche, ¿no?</p>
<p>No le contestó.</p>
<p>—Xiao...</p>
<p>—Zhou Cheng, por favor, dime de qué era la última foto.</p>
<p>—Al parecer, una fan de Yibo estaba en ese restaurante. Te vio entrar, no al restaurante, sino al callejón continuo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>—Debo irme, gracias por decirmelo—Zhou Cheng se despidió y Xian cortó la llamada.</p>
<p>Quiso volver a abrir <em>Weibo</em>, pero escuchó el timbre sonar, estaban aquí por él. Cogió una pequeña maleta de mano y metió dentro su celular. Jugaba con sus dedos, con su anillo. Trataba de no quitárselo nunca, después de todo, Yibo y él habían intercambiado regalos hace unos años; Yibo le había dado ese plateado anillo y él ese su famoso collar con la cabeza de un buey que sus fans parecían reconocer bastante bien.</p>
<p>En estos momentos, en los que su cerebro estaba maquinando ideas para evadir posibles preguntas, era reconfortante tener algo de parte de él cerca suyo. <em>No debiste de haberlo llamado, no debiste, Xiao</em>. Lo sabía, había sido egoísta, no había pensado todo con claridad, solo había querido verlo, obvio que Yibo no se negaría. ¿Acaso no había podido esperarse siquiera una semana más para verlo?</p>
<p>Le abrieron la puerta del carro y entró.</p>
<p>Saludó al chofer, este solo asintió en respuesta.Se acomodó y apenas arrancó el carro que lo llevaría a su agencia se puso a revisar su celular. Abrió <em>Weibo</em>; un montón de personas lo habían etiquetado en millones de publicaciones.</p>
<p>Empezó a abrir cada una de ellas. <em>Era como A-Cheng dijo</em>. Todo <em>Weibo </em>parecía estar explotando con las fotos de ellos dos, de rumores y teorías, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Si A-Cheng no le hubiera dicho nada... seguro que se hubiera enterado, sí, pero demasiado tarde, sin tiempo para planear excusas creíbles. Las pruebas eran algo borrosas, ninguna de ellas era tan nítidas como Zhou Cheng le había asegurado, pero se podía visualizar claramente un carro negro, uno que le pertenecía a la agencia de Yibo, del cual bajaba él. Luego, una figura con gorro y cubrebocas, era él.</p>
<p>Oh... estaban en muchos problemas.</p>
<p>Empezó a buscar la cuenta de origen, era de una fan suya la que había liberado las primeras imágenes y en el título ponía: "Yizhan es real!!! Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan se reunieron ayer en la noche, a las 9:37, cerca de un restaurante japonés.</p>
<p>@X玖少年团肖战DAYTOY的微博 @UNIQ-王一博的微博, por favor, ya confirmen su relación!!"</p>
<p>La tercera foto no era de una fan suya, era de Yibo, y decía algo parecido. Gracias a la poca luz que proporcionaban las lámparas, en la foto nada era muy visible más que un par de sombras, con los mismos atuendos que en las primeras dos; habían estado muy cerca...</p>
<p>Ambas publicaciones se habían hecho viral casi a los minutos de ser publicadas. Ya mínimo más de la mitad de sus fans deben de haberlas visto. No eran pruebas contundentes, pero aun así, serían un gran problema.</p>
<p>Empezó a leer los comentarios; varias personas que habían estado pasando por ahí esa misma noche confirmaban haber visto, mínimo, a uno de los dos. En los comentarios habían imágenes más claras, se podía ver que era la figura de Yibo la que caminaba hacia el restaurante.</p>
<p>Demonios..., ¿cómo trataría con eso ahora?</p>
<p>Ya tenía bastantes problemas, esto... No solo sería un gran golpe para él, Yibo... Sorprendentemente, la idea de lidiar con otro gran problema no era lo que le incomodaba ni le preocupaba, era Yibo.</p>
<p>Apenas iba a cumplir 23 ese año, era prácticamente un niño, y su carrera apenas estaba empezando, toda su vida apenas lo hacía. Tenía más miedo por él en esos momentos que por él mismo, eso era cuanto Yibo significaba para él.</p>
<p>El auto se detuvo, estaba en frente de su agencia; había un montón de personas alrededor del vehículo y no se había dado cuenta hasta que despegó su vista de su celular. Reporteros y fans suyos en su mayoría.</p>
<p>El conductor salió primero y le abrió la puerta, guiándolo hasta la entrada del edificio, evitando a los reporteros y sus preguntas. No contestaría ninguna de todas formas, tenía que hablar con Yibo para planear lo que dirían.</p>
<p>Cuando estaba entrando al ascensor su sangre se heló, ¿Yibo acaso sabía de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Los hechos apuntaban a que no. Debe de estar muy ocupado para ver su <em>Weibo</em>... Pero, ¿y si no lo estaba? No, definitivamente él no hubiese simplemente ignorado algo así. Él, si lo hubiese sabido, de inmediato le hubiera escrito o llamado, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Pero aún la duda seguía en su cabeza. Yibo y Xiao ya lo había conversado antes; Yibo le había dejado en claro que su carrera la podía dejar, que por él no habría ningún problema. Obviamente, él se negó, pero sus palabras le habían conmovido en aquel momentos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dejaría todo por ti, Zhange.</em>
</p>
<p>Sí..., era precisamente eso lo que no quería que hiciese. Todo lo que tenía... Todo lo que ese pequeño niño había ganado, lo había hecho por él mismo, por su propio esfuerzo. Dejarlo todo... ¿por él? ¿De verdad valía tanto la pena?</p>
<p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; su manager la quería ver en su oficina, de inmediato. Se estremeció, ellos dos no estaban en los mejores términos, lo que menos quería hacer ahora era tener que lidiar con ella algo como su vida privada.</p>
<p>Su mente maquinaba a toda prisa para inventar una explicar. Iba a mentir, eso ni que dudarlo.</p>
<p>Apenas entró a la oficina de su manager, ella lo llenó de preguntas y reclamos, preguntándole principalmente si lo que afirmaban las redes eran cierto, si se había visto con <em>ese niño</em>.</p>
<p>El tono que utilizó para referirse a Yibo no le gustó nada, mas nada podía hacer. Solo apretó fuertemente sus puños y negó. Se basó en los hechos que tenía a su favor, su chofer lo había dejado en la entrada de su temporal departamento, de ahí no había salido hasta la mañana siguiente.</p>
<p>Estaba seguro que las cámaras del departamento no lo defenderían del todo, pero tampoco lo iban a hundir. Solo quería ganar tiempo para poder hablar con Yibo de lo que pasaba, coordinar. </p>
<p>Su manager solo escuchó su explicación, no dijo nada a su favor, tampoco en su contra.</p>
<p>Cuando el silencio se hizo más pesado en la sala, ella habló:</p>
<p>—Vuelve a tu departamento, Xiao Zhan. Y esta vez sí quédate ahí, tengo que lidiar con todo esto de nuevo.</p>
<p>Solo hizo una leve reverencia antes de irse. Sí, prefería estar en su departamento antes de tener que quedarse y discutir lo que él hacía o no con ella.</p>
<p>Evitó nuevamente la turba de gente y entró al mismo auto. Llegó a su departamento y se sintió extrañamente liberado. ¿Por qué era eso? Tal vez porque técnicamente su secreta relación con Yibo estaba a punto de salir a la luz, ya no tendrían que mentir para verse, no tendrían que planificar todo con anticipación. Obvio no podrían quedarse en China, pero...</p>
<p>Su respiración volvió a acelerarse, ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Él no podía hacer eso, por mucho que le gustara la idea, su carrera podía acabar ahí, había tenido suficientes problemas con la fama de actor y cantante hasta más de dos vidas, estaba cansado, ¿acaso no podía tener una vida sin que las cámaras apuntasen a él, en cada movimiento que hacía? Ya estaba viejo, podría retirarse y no habría problema para él irse del país, tener un nuevo inicio si esto no se solucionaba. No le molestaba del todo la idea de volver a una vida mucho más tranquila.</p>
<p>Pero había algo que no le gustaba, no del todo, ¿Lao Wang lo seguiría?</p>
<p>Que pregunta, Xiao, obvio que lo haría, aunque él se negase. Yibo era así y no sabía aún si amar o no del todo esa parte de él. Era tan bueno como malo.</p>
<p>Decidió calmarse un rato, demasiados sentimientos e ideas en tan poco tiempo estaban llegando a él, solo terminaría diciendo más incoherencias; necesitaba calmarse. Sabía que apenas Yibo se desocupase y se enterase de todo hablaría con él, confiaba en que lo haría.</p>
<p>Se distrajo como pudo, leyó un poco, cocinó, evitó ver la televisión o sus redes. Sus amigos le escribían, pero no estaba de mucho ánimo para contestar, sus nervios volverían a él.</p>
<p>Pasaron las horas. 3, 4 y 5 de la tarde, pero no veía ni un solo mensaje de su novio, ahí empezó a preocuparse. Comenzó a llamarlo, una o dos veces; no contestaba.</p>
<p>6:43, había pasado más de una hora y Yibo no atendía sus llamadas. En su vida sus manos habían temblado tanto como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, ¿por qué no contestaba?</p>
<p>Cuando su llamada no volvió a ser contestada, soltó por fin su celular; necesitaba calmarse. Dejó sobre su cama su celular y fue a su cocina, necesitaba un té. Calentó algo de agua, notó que sus manos estaban extrañamente frías. Cuando lo tuvo listo, rodeó la caliente tasa con sus manos, que se sintieron aliviadas de recibir ese reconfortante calor. Inhaló su aroma, el té verde tenía un dulce aroma, refrescante, siempre le había ayudado a calmarse, además de mantener durante las largas grabaciones su figura.</p>
<p>Un timbre, no lo tomó en cuenta. Luego, cuando escuchó el segundo y le tercero se dio cuenta que era su celular el que sonaba. La temperatura en su cuerpo volvió a decaer. Dejó sobre la mesa la taza medio vacía y prácticamente corrió hasta su cuarto y contestó la llamada. Era Yibo.</p>
<p>—¿Zhange?— su corazón se encogió, su voz sonaba cansada, aunque trataba de ocultarlo—. Zhange, ¿estás bien, te pasó algo? Tengo 18 llamadas perdidas tuyas. Perdón por no contestar, he estado todo el día ocupado, recién termino de grabar y no he podido tomar en ningún momento mi celular.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, Lao Wang— le dijo con una leve sonrisa, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. Sí, había estado en lo cierto, Yibo no sabía nada de los rumores.</p>
<p>—¿Sucedió algo?</p>
<p>—No...—su voz traicionó. Carraspeó y continuó—. ¿Has visto tu <em>Weibo</em> hoy?</p>
<p>—No— negó—. ¿Qué, salió algo en contra tuya otra vez? Juro que...</p>
<p>—No, no, Lao Wang— le cortó—, no es nada de eso— lo escuchó suspirar aliviado—. Solo... te preguntaba...</p>
<p>—Zhange, ¿qué pasa? Suenas diferente, ¿pasó algo en tu agencia? ¿Acaso esa manager tuya...?</p>
<p>Rio, Yibo a veces podía sacarle una sonrisa sin siquiera proponérselo.</p>
<p>—No— mintió—, todo está tranquilo con ella.</p>
<p>—Entonces por qué estás preocupado, Zhange. Algo debió de haber pasado, sino... Espera.</p>
<p>Al otro lado de la línea escuchó como alguien lo llamaba, ¿acaso era un fotógrafo?</p>
<p>—Ya, como te decía, no suenas...</p>
<p>—¿Qué te parece vernos hoy, Yibo?— la idea apareció tan rápido en su cabeza que no dudó en tomarla, era lo único que podría salvar a ambos a estas alturas—. Pensaba... Pensaba que hoy podrías venir a mi casa, para hablar. Pero si estás muy ocupado...</p>
<p>—No, no, ya casi estoy libre— le respondió de inmediato, por su tono podría decir que estaba feliz—. Iré, apenas termine de grabar iré a tu departamento ¿vale?</p>
<p>—Espera, ¿sigues...? ¿Seguirás grabando?</p>
<p>—Mmh, solo por unas horas más. No es algo muy grande, pero ha habido complicaciones y tuvieron que arreglarlo antes de poder empezar a grabar el comercial. ¿Podrías esperarme?</p>
<p>Una melancólica sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Por favor, que su voz no se quebrara, por favor.</p>
<p>—Claro, no te preocupes, yo te espero, Yibo.</p>
<p>Iba a cortar la llamada, pero antes dijo:</p>
<p>—Con una condición.</p>
<p>—Dímela— contestó él, con un tono divertido.</p>
<p>Su mandíbula se tensó, debía de evitar que Yibo viese <em>Weibo</em>, o cualquier red social que le diese pistas de lo que quería hablar con él.</p>
<p>—No abras <em>Weibo</em>, ni <em>WeChat</em>. Ninguna red social.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué?—le preguntó confuso—. Dime lo que está...</p>
<p>—¿Lo haría, por mí?— tal y como sonaba, Xiao había tenido que recurrir a ese tipo de excusas llegados a este punto. Yibo no le refutó—. O juro que no te abriré la puerta.</p>
<p>—Tengo la llave— le recordó con gracia—, pero está bien. Solo... espérame unas horas más, que ya todo aquí va a acabar, ¿está bien?</p>
<p>—Claro, Lao Wang. Ve, que ya te están llamando.</p>
<p>—Adiós, Zhange.</p>
<p>La llamada se cortó.</p>
<p>No supo Xiao desde qué momento había estado conteniendo el aliento o esas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero apenas escuchó desaparecer la voz de Yibo empezó a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, no las detenía. Yibo las valía, cada una de ellas. Porque su corazón sabía lo que estaba planeando hacer, sabía cual era la idea que su mente le había mostrado como única solución a todo este tremendo problema. Tenía, él, que solucionar todo esto antes de que el hecatombe también llegase hasta Yibo.</p>
<p>Hoy, Xiao Zhan iba a hacer algo que había deseado nunca tener que hacer, pero el bien de Yibo iba mucho antes que el suyo propio, o el de su corazón. Rompería con ese algo que tal vez nunca debió de empezar.</p>
<p><em>Por el bien de Yibo...</em>, se repetía mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, con su voz quebrada, <em>Lo haces por él, Xiao, por él...</em></p>
<p>Sin embargo, aún dolía, dolía mucho. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alguien por favor que me diga por qué quiero llorar, ¿quién me mandó a escribir esto, dioses?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. En una sola noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No era tan tarde, no para Wang Yibo. Había recién terminado de grabar una nueva publicidad para otra empresa; estaba emocionado.</p><p>En el intermedio que habían hecho todos los del set, principalmente para quitarse un poco del cansancio acumulado que las horas extras habían producido, había podido por primera vez en el día tner en sus manos su celular, ya que normalmente eran sus guardaespaldas, Yanyan y Lele, lo tenían durante las grabaciones rápidas (esta una clara excepción) para evitarle alguna distracción al momento de hacer su trabajo.</p><p>Yanyan se lo dio y dijo que Xiao Zhan lo había estado llamando en repetidas ocasiones; aquello le hizo preocuparse de inmediato. Le agradeció y se alejó un poco de las demás personas en el set. Ignoró la enorme cantidad de notificaciones en su celular (algo que había tenido que acostumbrarse), en busca de las únicas que a su mente y corazón parecían importarle. Detuvo sus dedos al momento que sus ojos captaron el nombre de Zhan-ge. 18 llamadas perdidas, todas de su novio... ¿Zhan-ge estaria bien?</p><p>No dudó en regresarle la llamada.</p><p>Un timbre, dos timbres. Luego, tres y cuatro. Sus nervios empezaron a florecer, maldiciendo no haber podido contestar antes. ¿Y si era algo urgente, grave?</p><p>Cuando escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.</p><p>Así, con una simples palabras, Zhan-ge alejó los nervios de él y los convirtió en un tremenda felicidad; volverían hoy a verse. Hace mucho que, en una semana, se veían más de una vez, eso lo tenía tan excitado. ¿Había acaso mejor cosa que ver a tu novio luego de un largo día de trabajo? Lo dudaba.</p><p>Apenas la cámaras se apagaron y el director del rodaje avisó que ya habían terminado, Yibo se apresuró en arreglar sus ropas y agradecer los esfuerzos de todos antes de despedirse y dejar el set, yendo al carro que Yanyan y Lele le indicaban.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro de cansancio al entrar. Estaba cansado, pero se sentía animado, hace mucho que no terminaba una grabación (como la de hoy) antes de lo esperado, pensaba que se quedaría ahí mínimo unas dos horas más, suerte que no fue este el caso.</p><p>—Trata de dormir hoy— le aconsejó Yanyan, mientras le pasaba su botella de agua y Lele ponía en marcha el auto—. No demoraremos mucho en llegar hasta tu departamento.</p><p>Yibo negó, agradeciendo, con un leve inclinamiento de su cabeza, la botella.</p><p>—Iré a casa de Zhan-ge— le informó con una gran sonrisa. Yanyan asintió, Lele cambió de rumbo—. Y... quiero ir a comprar unas cosas antes, ¿se puede?</p><p>Yanyan volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa esta vez.</p><p>Yibo agradecía tenerlos, a ambos. No solo les había dicho sobre la relación que tenía con entre Xiao (y lo habían aceptado sin problema), sino que también había creado con ambos una estrecha relación, lo cuidaban y se preocupaban por él.</p><p>En el trayecto, mientras revisaba su agenda de los próximos días, encontraron una tienda abierta. Cuando iba a salir, Lele se ofreció a ir en su lugar. Tantas veces que ambos lo habían visto comprar lo mismo, ya sabían lo que iba a traer.</p><p>—Descansa un poco— le recomendó el mayor—, mañana también tendrás mucho que hacer.</p><p>Yibo asintió.</p><p>Mientras que esperaba junto a Yanyan que Lele regresara, el joven actor apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, al igual que sus párpados, le daba vueltas.</p><p><em>¿Dormir...? </em>Claro, quería hacerlo. Llevaba una buena temporada casi sin pegar ojo, estaba exhausto. Su vida, luego del estreno de Chen Qing Lin (The Untamed), se había llenado de todo tipo de trabajos (lo que era tan bueno como malo).</p><p>Pero hoy podría pasar siquiera un par de horas al lado de Zhan-ge; si se atreviera a comparar siquiera por un segundo su casi <em>nulo </em>cansancio con él, estaría cometiendo un crimen.</p><p>Xiao Zhan, Zhan-ge, su <em>novio</em>.</p><p>Todo parecía un idílico sueño cuando estaba a su lado.</p><p>Empezó a cabecear; no supo cuando o de que se había quedado dormido hasta que sintió a alguien sacudir ligeramente su hombro.</p><p>—Yibo, llegamos.</p><p>Yibo sobó sus ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño sí mismo, y asintió con una sonrisa. Tomó la bolsa que Lele le tendió y bajó del carro, no sin antes colocarse un tapabocas y un gorro que cubriesen su rostro.</p><p>—¿Te quedarás a dormir?— le preguntó uno de ellos.</p><p>—No— negó—, no serán más que un par de horas supongo. Pero vuelvan a casa, ya es tarde. Yo ya regresaré de otra forma.  </p><p>Se despidió de ambos y entró al edificio.</p><p>Se aseguró de que las cámaras no captaran su figura y se dirigió a las escalera, no solo por el hecho de que no había cámaras ahí, así podría ahuyentar un poco su cansancio. Cuatro pisos, todos los subió por esas infinitas escaleras, pero ni eso le había quitado la sonrisa de bobo que se había dibujado en su rostro. Llegó finalmente a la cuarta planta del edificio, y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento de Zhan-ge se puso a revisar la bolsa de plástico que traía consigo: unos chocolates y diferentes tipos de botanas (las favoritas de Xiao, principalmente).</p><p>Al estar delante de la puerta empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos la llave que hace unas semanas Xiao le había dado. Se topó antes con su celular apagado, tantas notificaciones que le habían estado llegando lo habían estado volviendo loco. ¿Pero quién tenía tanta urgencia de hablarle? Había estado tentado en revisar, pero era hombre de palabra, así que en vez lo había apagado.</p><p>Encontró por fin las llaves y, emocionado de ver a Xiao Zhan recibirlo, entró.</p><p>La sorpresa fue para él; las luces estaban todas apagadas y no veía a Xiao cerca. Prendió algunas de ellas (después de todo le temía a la oscuridad), dejó sus zapatillas en la entrada, y comenzó a buscar a su novio, dejando antes la bolsa con las compras, junto a sus llaves y celular, sobre la isla de la cocina.</p><p>Lo buscó en su escritorio, en la sala y en su alcoba, mas no tuvo suerte de encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Sintió una suave brisa de aire recorrer por su espalda; las puertas del balcón estaban ligeramente abiertas, ¿habría salido? Se acercó a ver y sonrió al verlo por fin.</p><p>Estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón, mirando la gran ciudad de Chongqing, con sus interminables calles y altos edificios. Se escuchaba la bulla lejana de la aún activa ciudad, las luces de los negocios todavía estaban prendidas; la gente saliendo y entrando, todos en su propia y normal vida, sin saber que ellos dos se veían a escondidas, mientras ellos, las cámaras y el mundo no los tenía en la mira, eran simplemente ellos: Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Y aquello le gustaba al pequeño Yibo, le gustaba, sí, ser alguien que muchos ahora conozcan, pero también le gustaba mantener su intimidad lejos de las cámaras, lejos de todas esas personas que día a día se empeñan en atacarlo a él o a ese etéreo ser que tenía enfrente suyo.</p><p>No podía desde ese ángulo ver las facciones de su angelical rostro, pero no necesitaba una imagen para recortar cada una de ellas. Su memoria ya se había encargado desde el día que lo conoció de memorizarlas por completo.</p><p>Ignorando lo que el mayor traía puesto, un estilo casual de ropa que le quedaba muy bien (porque todo lo hacía), se acercó por detrás y abrazó cariñosamente la delgada cintura de su novio, quien no pareció sorprenderse ante su repentino gesto, sino que simplemente arqueó con parsimonia sus labios, formando una leve sonrisa.</p><p>Era diferente, conocía demasiado bien las sonrisas de Xiao Zhan para no haberse dado cuenta de que ese gesto no traía nada bueno, no por nada llevaban 3 años saliendo.En ella faltaba esa chispa y emoción que siempre sus gestos tenían, esa con la que, desde un principio, lo había hechizado por completo. ¿Estaría bien?</p><p>¿Podría ser estrés? Después de todo, Xiao seguía lidiando con haters en las redes sociales, además de múltiples ataques a su imagen pública. No les gustaba eso. Todo el daño que una simple (aunque repulsiva) historia había causado era...</p><p>Recordaba a la perfección su deseo de salir ante el público y defenderlo, protegerlo; sin embargo, el mismo Xiao Zhan le había dicho que se mantuviese tan neutral y callado como pudiese en el asunto. Tenía presente la discusión (y la reconciliación) que unos días después tuvieron acerca de ese tema; había aceptado al final, pero eso no quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Zhan-ge proponía. Simplemente, en respuesta, comenzó a utilizar con mayor frecuencia esa cadena (que ahora colgaba en su cuello) que Zhan-ge le había regalado hace unos años. Era un gesto pequeño, pero significativo; con ello quería decirle algo, una cosa que Xiao Zhan sabía bien: "No estás solo".</p><p>Mínimo, el tiempo que ambos habían pasado durante la cuarentena causada por el COVID-19 había compensado por mucho el largo tiempo que ambos no se habían llegado a ver. Despertar con un ángel como ese tu lado es un privilegio que Wang Yibo agradeció tener.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo, Zhan-ge?— preguntó, afianzando el agarre sobre la cintura del mayor.</p><p>Como si no lo hubiese escuchado, Zhan no lo volteó a ver, su vista seguía perdida en el panorama que Chongqing les daba, tampoco le contestó.</p><p>Los minutos pasaron, Yibo esperaba que su novio hablase en algún momento (lo que no ocurrió), pero este simplemente parecía no reparar en su presencia. Entonces lo acompañó, apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y, junto a él, se dedicó a contemplar la ciudad natal de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Afianzó el agarre sobre él, quería que le hablase, que le dijese qué le estaba ocurriendo o algo. En cambio, Xiao, soltando un suspiro cansado, deshizo el agarre sobre su cintura y se alejó de él, entrando nuevamente al departamento; Yibo inmediatamente siguió sus pasos.</p><p>—Zhan-ge...— insistió con preocupación Bo-di—. Zhan-ge, dime qué te pasa— sonaba a un ruego—, estás muy distante, ¿por qué? Hoy... ¿seguro que nada pasó en tu empresa?</p><p>Zhan se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala, con su mirada fija en el suelo.</p><p>—Tenemos que hablar, Yibo— su tono serio lo estremeció.</p><p>Su cuerpo se tensó ante esas palabras, que siempre predecían (según sus amigos) dos cosas: estaría embarazada o la relación iba a terminar. Y, en su caso, las opciones se reducían a una de las dos. Se estaba poniendo ansioso de solo pensarlo.</p><p>"Cálmate", se dijo, "eso no va a pasar".</p><p>Su buen humor opacó algún gesto de preocupación notorio en su rostro; forzó una sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón en frente de Zhan-ge.</p><p>Zhan-ge y él no terminarían, no lo harían, era absurdo pensarlo.</p><p>—Cuenta, Zhan-ge—relajó su tono de voz, con la esperanza de así poder apaciguar de alguna manera el humor del mayor.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que está pasando, Yibo?</p><p>La pregunta le dejó confundido; Yibo negó con su cabeza lentamente.</p><p>—¿Tiene algo que ver con que me pidieras el no ver mi celular, mi <em>Weibo</em>?— Xiao asintió—. ¿Qué está pasando?</p><p>Xiao Zhan tomó aire y con mucha paciencia le empezó a explicar a Bo-di el lío en el que ambos estaban envueltos.</p><p>La sonrisa del menor paulatinamente fue desapareciendo de su rostro, mostrando recién real preocupación. Ahora entendía porque Zhan-ge estaba así, estaba preocupado. No mentiría, también lo estaba... Si alguien de verdad los había visto... Sí les habían tomado una foto <em>juntos</em>... Estaban en un gran aprieto.</p><p>—¿Y si lo negamos? No sería la primera vez que creen que somos nosotros—comenzó a decir alterado—, no sería...</p><p>—<em>Yibo</em>— Xiao dijo fríamente—, las imágenes son muy claras. Se nota mucho que somos nosotros. ¿Cuán ingenuos crees que son? Harán algo, y no solo los fans, si no aclaramos esto.</p><p>—Podemos decir que nos reunimos, o-o que nos encontramos. Tal vez simplemente...— la lengua de le trababa, sus palabras no parecían querer salir. En cambio, los nervios le estaban afectando, estaba temblando, y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.</p><p>Yibo apretó con fuerza sus puños. No temía lo que otros podrían decirle, pero Xiao... su imagen ahora no estaba del todo bien, ¿le harían más daño? Pero... ¿y si no lo negaban?</p><p>—Hay que decirles— soltó, con una extraña felicidad en esas palabras—. Si confirmamos los rumores tendremos que salir de China, pero no creo...</p><p>Xiao lo miró por primera vez, con un claro desconcierto en sus ojos.</p><p>—Yibo, tu trabaj...</p><p>—Xiao Zhan— su cara se volvió seria por primera vez en el día. Se paró de su asiento y se acercó al nombrado. Xiao lo imitó, pero solo mantuvo entre ambos la distancia—,¿ no te lo había dicho ya antes?— quiso acercarse a él, pero Zhan amenazó con dar un paso atrás. Aquello solo rompía más el corazón del pequeño león. Sentía que su voz se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento; carraspeó para evitarlo—. Siempre te lo dije, ¿no? No me importa dejar todo por ti, te lo dije desde que empezamos a salir... ¿O...  — temía hacer la pregunta, porque, con lo que estaba pasando, la actitud del mayor hacia él, todo, sabía que no sería buena— o es que eres tú el que no quiere esto? ¿Es una excusa acaso?</p><p>Xiao desvió la mirada y Yibo dio un paso adelante.</p><p>—Respóndeme— demandó.</p><p>—Yibo...</p><p>—Dime ahora si es cierto lo que digo— insistió. Apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, su respiración estaba agitada, sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Quería gritar—. ¡Dime, Xiao!</p><p>Zhan lo miró a los ojos, la expresión serena que mantenía su hermoso rostro le estaba empezando a molestar.</p><p>—Terminemos nuestra relación, Wang Yibo.</p><p>Las palabras que salieron de su boca, aunque puede que inconscientemente las esperaba, lo dejaron helado; pudo él mismo oír su corazón hacerse añicos en un par de segundos. Retrocedió unos pasos, estaba desconcertado. Un dolor que nunca había sentido le estaba destrozando por dentro; lo odiaba. No podía pensar con claridad, todo parecía verse borroso. Sus ojos no veían más a Xiao, se movían de un lado a otro, desconcertados, perdidos.</p><p>Xiao empezó a hablar, apenas lo escuchaba. Sus oídos zumbaban, no sabía si de tristeza o de coraje, solo llegaban a su mente vagas palabras: tu carrera, nosotros, te hago daño y estarás mejor así. Quería que se callara.</p><p>—Por eso, tenemos que terminar, Yibo.</p><p>La habitación quedó por unos segundos inmersa en un silencio entre ambos chicos, ninguno se miraba a los ojos. El cuerpo entero de Yibo temblaba, parecía como si hubiese tomado una fuerte dosis de cafeína.</p><p>Repentinamente, Xiao levantó su vista al escuchar al reír al contrario. Yibo soltó una amarga carcajada, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y un par de cristalinas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.</p><p>—¿Yibo...?</p><p>El pecho del menor subía y bajaba, sus risas no paraban. Cuando lo miró por fin miró a Xiao Zhan a los ojos, lo hizo de manera fría, una falsa sonrisa se formó en en sus labios.</p><p>—¿Mi carrera?— dijo con su mandíbula tensa, tratando de mantener su tono de voz moderado; no pensaba gritarle,... no quería—, ¿mi reputación? ¿Esa es tu justificación?</p><p>Xiao Zhan lo miraba atónito.</p><p>—Yibo...</p><p>—Te dije que nada de eso me importaba, ¿y aún así te justificas con eso?— soltó otra sarcástica risa—. Dime algo, ¿enserio tan poco sirvieron mis palabras para ti? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de todo lo que te prometí?— otras dos lágrimas aparecieron—. Soy una persona, ¿crees de verdad me importa más la fama que la persona que amo? — un hostil tono se instaló en su voz—. ¿No cree que está siendo un poco egoísta, <em>l</em><em>ă</em><em>osh</em><em>ī</em>?</p><p>—¡Wang Yibo!— reaccionó Xiao con enojo—. Mira bien lo que estás diciendo, solo estás enojado, entiéndelo. En circunstancias normales...</p><p>—¿Qué?— le interrumpió—. ¿Qué hubiera yo hecho en una situación "normal"? Dime, ¿acaso te daría la razón? ¿Acaso bajaría la cabeza y aceptaría esto como si nada?, ¿cómo si lo nuestro no hubiese significado nada?</p><p>Yibo se mordió fue labio inferior, quería salir de ahí. Su corazón palpitaba deprisa, las palabras estaban saliendo solas de su boca, ya no podía controlarlo, millones de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho. Sintió una punzada de intenso dolor en su cabeza; se agarró la cabeza, la vista por unos minutos se le nublo. Xiao lo miró preocupado, trató de acercarse a él, pero esta vez fue Yibo el que retrocedió.</p><p>—No te acerques— dijo con frialdad. </p><p>Quería calmarse, poco a poco volvía a ser consciente de lo que había dicho, más le dolía el corazón. Podían hablarlo... Sabía que podían hacerlo, inventarían algo y todo volvería a la normalidad, Zhan-ge simplemente se estaba pensando todo de más. No era necesario romper... no... Él no podía con eso. Los minutos pasaron como segundos, respiraba con pesadez, pero sus nervios se estaban calmando.</p><p>—Wang Yibo— le llamó el contrario, con una voz casi inaudible—, vete a casa.</p><p>Todo su esfuerzo por mantener sus nervios estables fueron destruidos por simples palabras. Su mirada ubicó la del mayor, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros.</p><p>—Esta es <em>tu </em>decisión.</p><p>Y antes de que algo más ocurriese, Yibo se dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Sus oídos se cerraron, su cabeza dolía, su vista se nublaba, pero solo deseaba salir de ahí. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.</p><p>Divisó la puerta, se estaba por poner sus zapatos, pero una dolorosa corriente eléctrica lo envolvió por completo. Poco a poco dejó de sentir, de ver y de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las emociones se desvanecían y su respiración pareció de golpe regularse.</p><p>Sus ojos se cerraron, escuchando la lejana voz de la persona responsable de crear tantas emociones en su pecho. En una sola noche, Wang Yibo había sido la persona más feliz del mundo y al otro segundo solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar.</p><p>—Yibo, ¡Yibo!...</p><p>Pero dejó de escuchar, porque le dolía, todo lo hacía.</p><p>La persona que tanto adoró acababa de romperle el corazón; y él pensó que nunca ocurriría...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Él es primero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Pronto despertará, Zhan— decía Zhu a su lado, tratando de reconfortarlo—, a Yibo no le pasa nada grave, recuérdalo. Voy a ver a los demás, ellos también se preocuparon mucho— Xiao asintió.</p><p>Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de salir y Xiao le sonrió levemente, mirando de reojo la camilla en el centro de la habitación.</p><p>Pudo ver que, apenas Zanjin puso un pie fuera de la habitación, un montón de camarógrafos y reporteros se abalanzaron sobre el pobre. Zhu cerró la puerta y ya no pudo ver más. De seguro le estarían haciendo preguntas, como a los demás chicos; los conocía, no dirían nada que podría perjudicarlos, ni a Yibo ni a él. Pero no era eso lo que le estaba preocupando en ese momento.</p><p>Se encontraba en un hospital, uno cercano a su departamento. Ayer... El recuerdo aún dolía, pero era la realidad; ayer Xiao y Yibo habían peleado, o algo parecido. Solo Yibo gritó, pero estaba en su derecho, le estaba haciendo mucho daño... Y era eso lo que había querido evitar.</p><p>Cuando Bo-di decidió marcharse, Xiao escuchó un estruendo en la cocina. Simplemente no esperó encontrarse con el cuerpo de su... de Yibo tirado en el suelo. Se alarmó al verlo en ese estado.</p><p>Después..., lo recuerdos eran borrosos. Llamó a sus guardaespaldas, que afortunadamente se había  quedado, y subieron a Yibo al carro, llevándolo así al hospital en el que se encontraba ahora. La llegada de cámaras y reporteros no se hicieron esperar, pronto la noticia fue tendencia, o es lo que le dijeron sus amigos cuando comenzaron a llamarlo para preguntar por el pequeño león.</p><p>No se atrevía a abrir Weibo, no quería, pero ya se imaginaba los nuevos titulares, las preguntas que se hacía la prensa china. ¿Qué hacían Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan solos en su departamento? Nunca había sido grosero, pero se había negado a responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que le lanzaban.</p><p>Para su suerte, no pasó mucho hasta que unos amigos, tanto suyos como de Yibo, vinieron a verlos. Habían estado cerca, Zanjin, Fan Xing, Guo Cheng y Liu Hai kuan habían sido los primeros en llegar y empezaron a ayudarle con la prensa; no tardaron los medios en calmarse, parecía que Xiao Zhu estaba hablando con ellos, al igual que Liu. Se los agradecía de corazón; se había negado en todo momento a dejar solo a Yibo. Si despertaba...</p><p>A-Cheng y sus demás amigos también le habían estado escribiendo y llamando para preguntar por Yibo y su estado. No fue hasta que el doctor vino y le explicó lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo que les pudo dar una clara explicación.</p><p>En el momento que el doctor empezó a darle el diagnóstico de Yibo, Xiao Zhan se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. Cuando el doctor le empezó a hablar de las lesiones en sus piernas, Xiao lo detuvo, no sabía a lo que estaba refiriendo.</p><p>El doctor levantó levemente las sábanas, enseñándole un par de heridas en sus piernas. Le informó que esas no eran las únicas lesiones que el joven tenía, pero sí la zona más perjudicada, especialmente sus rodillas. Xiao maldijo mentalmente; dudaba que fuese por su falta de atención al menor, pero sus ojos confirmaban los que le estaban diciendo, Yibo tenía más heridas de las que recordaba. Sí sé las había estado ocultando... ¿Podrían ser a causa de su baile? Todo el mundo sabía que el menor amaba bailar, que el baile era algo muy importante para él, y que su estilo favorito era el freestyle; Yibo ya muchas veces le había comentado que, al bailar este estilo, utilizaba mayormente sus rodillas.</p><p>No eran nada muy grave, le había dicho el doctor, pero que era recomendable por un tiempo que descansase para que su cuerpo se recupere por sí solo</p><p>Eso le llevó a su segundo punto, al por qué Wang Yibo se había desmayado tan repentinamente.</p><p>Falta de sueño. El doctor le indicó que debería de dormir más seguido, la constante falta de sueño podría ser un problema y él todavía era aún muy joven para padecer este tipo de problemas. Y Xiao estaba consciente de eso, Yibo era aún muy joven, pero no parecía hacer caso a nadie a veces. Se estaba volviendo a sobre exigir con su trabajo, era lo único que Xiao le había pedido que evitase hacer a todas costa.</p><p>Desde entonces, luego del diagnóstico y que el doctor los dejase solos, Xiao Zhan se había mantenido sentado en la única silla que había en la sala, pensando.</p><p>Ninguno de sus amigos que estaban afuera había entrado, ¿les estarían dando un poco de espacio? Nadie sabía de la pelea que habían tenido..., pero suponía que después de la noticia de hace unas horas debían de estar imaginándose algo parecido.</p><p>Y de nuevo las palabras del menor volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza, lo habían estado haciendo toda la noche, ¿acaso lo había pensado mucho? Xiao era alguien bastante cuidadoso con su vida privada, prefirió siempre dejar su vida pública y privada separadas, mas... pareció que al primer desbalance que hubo entre ambas se había alterado como un chiquillo de 15 años (como si no estuviese acostumbrado a los problemas).</p><p>De los dos, era el mayor, debió de pensar fríamente las cosas, no por miedo. Le había dicho a Yibo que lo olvidase (en pocas palabras), ¿podía de verdad culparlo? Sí, sus palabras le habían dolido, y mucho, pero... quién había lastimado a quién primero.</p><p>Nunca Bo-di se había quejado de una decisión suya, no lo hizo cuando le pidió mantener cierta distancia en público (aunque a veces a ambos se les olvidaba eso), tampoco discutió mucho cuando le pidió que no se metiera en el lío de aquel invierno.</p><p>Sin embargo, esta vez no se había quedado callado. Y, ahora, podía ver el por qué con un poco más de claridad. Era Yibo de quien estaba hablando, no de algún otro amigo suyo. Era ese chico reservado y callado que trataba de no incomodar con su presencia al resto, que poco a poco ganaba confianza con otros. Que te contase algo personal de él... significaba que eras alguien de gran confianza para él.</p><p>¿Qué es lo había hecho?</p><p>Había querido protegerlo, pero le había terminado lastimando, no solo sus sentimientos, sino también su confianza.</p><p>En cuanto a sus oídos llegaron leves murmullos y quejidos, su vista se dirigió hacia la camilla; vio un pequeño movimiento, Yibo por fin había despertado.</p><p>Prácticamente había saltado de su asiento en cuanto lo vio tratando de levantarse, corrió a su costado y el menor lo vio con desconcierto, para luego sonreírle con dulzura. Xiao se sorprendió, pero aquello no le impidió abrazarlo fuertemente.</p><p>—Despertaste—repetía—, por fin despertaste, Bo-di.</p><p>Yibo reía.</p><p>—¿Lo dudabas, Zhan-ge?</p><p>Xiao se separó con lentitud de aquel abrazo, quería tenerlo cerca de él un poco más.</p><p>—Zhan-ge— le llamó Yibo—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué— hizo una mueca de molestia. Yibo odiaba los hospitales, odiaba los medicamentos— estoy en el hospital?</p><p>—No... ¿te acuerdas?</p><p>El menor negó divertido.</p><p>—No, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Sabes, Zhan-ge— Yibo tomó su mano—, soñé algo horrible. Que tú y yo peleábamos, íbamos a terminar— concluyó riendo—. ¿Absurdo, no?</p><p>Xiao desvió su mirada y soltó la mano de Bo-di; no se acordaba de lo que había pasado. No sabía como sentirse acerca de eso.</p><p>—¿Zhan-ge?</p><p>—Yibo... verás....—lo miró a los ojos—. Yibo, eso no fue un sueño— dijo finalmente—. Ayer fuiste a mi casa, peleamos. Terminamos, Yibo— la sonrisa del pequeño león se borró poco a poco—. Pero luego te desmayaste, me preocupé, y como pude te traje aquí. ¿No has estado durmiendo verdad?</p><p>—¿Terminamos...?— dijo Yibo con lentitud, ignorando su pregunta—. Entonces... ¿de verdad terminamos?</p><p>Xiao quiso hablar, pero Yibo apartó la mirada.</p><p>—Eres un poco injusto, ¿no crees?</p><p>Zhan suspiró, Yibo volvería a decirle lo de anoche; no iba a detenerlo, estaba en su pleno derecho.</p><p>—Me pides que te olvide, pero lo primero que veo al despertar es tu rostro preocupado por mí, por mi estado—Bo-di apretó las sábanas y lo miró a los ojos, con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios—. No me lo estás dejando muy fácil, ¿verdad?</p><p>Xiao se sorprendió ante sus palabras.</p><p>—No es lo...</p><p>—Pero es tu decisión— concluyó—, no discutiré contigo, Zhan-ge.</p><p>Yibo volvió a desviar su miradas, la melancolía sonrisa seguía en sus labios. Su mente tal vez no recordaba con exactitud lo que hace unas horas había ocurrido, pero su corazón dolido sí.</p><p>"No, no, di algo más", se decía Xiao Zhan, "Cualquier cosa, por favor".</p><p>Pero Yibo parecía tranquilo con su decisión; cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada. Quería irse, Yibo quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.</p><p>Odiaba los hospitales, nunca traían recuerdos buenos de su infancia, especialmente porque solía enfermarse con cierta frecuencia. Ahora... no parecía ser diferente.</p><p>Repentinamente, unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, haciendo que, sobresaltado, abriese sus ojos. Zhan-ge lo estaba abrazando; quería alejarlo. Si Xiao Zhan se acercaba más a él, estaba seguro que no le importaría el dolor creciente en su corazón, quería besarlo, no quería olvidarlo. </p><p>Empero, Xiao pareció adelantarse y le plantó un rápido beso en sus labios, para luego esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Yibo estaba atónito. El agarre del mayor aumentó, hasta que Yibo escuchó un suave sollozo.</p><p>Sentía su pecho subir y bajar repetidamente, sus labios dejaban escapar más sollozos: Xiao estaba llorando.</p><p>—No...— lo oía decir con un hilo de voz—. Perdón.</p><p>Cualquier sentimiento negativo se alejó de Yibo al escucharlo, una leve sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro y simplemente atrajo su cuerpo más al suyo, acariciando el cabello de su amado Xiao Zhan para calmarlo.</p><p>Pasados unos minutos, Yibo paró de escuchar algún lamento del contrario, entonces, con sus manos, acunó con ellas el rostro del mayor.</p><p>Odiaba ver a Zhan-ge llorar, pero no podía negar lo obvio, tenía un rostro muy tierno cuando lo hacía. En sus mejillas aún se podía ver el camino de las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban levemente rojizos.</p><p>Depositó un casto beso en los labios de Xiao, haciendo que este soltara una leve risa.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿Hacemos como que nada pasó?— Zhan-ge sonrió. No había perdido a Yibo.</p><p>El menor acarició su mejilla, tomó su mentón y acercó su boca a sus labios. Xiao no se negó. No se besaban en público, pero, llegado a este punto, aprendió que no le importaba, menos cuando el beso se tornó dulce y tierno.</p><p>Rodeó sin preocupación alguna el cuello de su novio y profundizó el beso. Soltó una suave risa al sentir las manos del pequeño león jugar con el borde de su camisa. Negó divertido, rompiendo momentáneamente el beso entre ambos, pero en los ojos del contrario veía reflejado el deseo por algo más que un beso. En respuesta, besó una vez más sus labios.</p><p>—En casa— fue lo único que se limitó a decir, causando una pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Yibo, lo que divirtió a Xiao, pintando sus mejillas de una suave tono rosado.</p><p>Le dio un último beso, para luego alejarse de la camilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Todos esperaban afuera y parecía que algunas personas más habían llegado.</p><p>Xiao Zhan vio llegar a A-Cheng, también vio a Wang Han y a Da Zhangwei, los hosts de Day Day Up, además de cercanos amigos de su novio. Le daba cierta alegría poder llamarlo de nuevo así. Ninguno se hizo mucho de esperar y entraron a la habitación del menor.</p><p>Cerró inmediatamente la puerta, dejándolo afuera junto a los reporteros y cámaras; quería evitar que alguno se metiese a molestar a Yibo.</p><p>Al ver que no los dejaría pasar, los reporteros lo rodearon y comenzaron a hacer preguntas.</p><p>Solo tomó aire y pensó en una buena excusa, mirando de reojo la puerta.</p><p>Sí, puede que se haya equivocado, lo había tal vez pensamos mucho o no, ya no le importas eso. Sabía que Yibo ahora estaba sonriendo. Fue necesario que pasara todo esto para que lo comprendiese: ver a quien amaba sonreír era lo único que le podía importar a Xiao, y seguiría siendo así por un buen tiempo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, aquí termina esta historia. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, porque es mi primera historia Yizhan que hago. <br/>Puede que haga más, ¿quién sabe? 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>